


An Unauthorized Requisition

by johnnyclash87



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Force Sensitivity, Galactic Empire, Mirialans, My First Fanfic, Nautolans, Original Character(s), Scoundrel, The Force, Zabrak, force sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyclash87/pseuds/johnnyclash87
Summary: A half Zabrak half Mirilian bounty hunter joins a Nautolan engineer in breaking into an Imperial science facility.





	1. An Unusual Order

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so I’m not sure how it will go. Any constructive criticism and suggestions like what worked or didn’t are more than welcome!

An alarm sounded. Nothing to be overly concerned about. Just an alert that Glee Anselm was coming within range of the ship. A ship that unlike most ships, it’s owner, Onna Saretti hadn’t named.  
How did anyone name a ship in the first place? Was there a list of available ship names? What happens if you run into another ship with the same name? 

Onna put all questions aside and refocused. He checked the monitors, his reflection mirrored in the metal. Mirialan tattoos on a Zabrak face. The tattoos were from his mother, the face, well at least the horns, were from his father. 

The ship and its course were perfectly fine. Now to review the job.  
Escort a shipment of relief supplies to a devastated planet....Simple enough.  
...Through Hut controlled hyperspace. Not so simple.  
That wasn’t even the most interesting part though . The pay was comparatively low for such a risky mission. Not that Onna was the greedy type or cared that much for money in the first place. But still, it was strange for anyone to hire out for something so dangerous with so little pay and expect anyone to accept it. Perhaps this client didn’t understand just how hard this would be. Or, more likely, they couldn’t afford to offer anymore.  
Which, for good or ill, was probably why Onna accepted the offer in the first place.

The ship came out of hyperspace within view of Glee Anselm. Now was the time to check and double check his identification and credentials. Glee Anselm and it’s inhabitants, the Nautolans, was loyal to the Empire. And with his yellow skin, horns and black geometric facial tattoos, Onna was just the sort that a bored Stormtrooper would need to “randomly search”. Of course more often, when he did get stopped by an Imperial Trooper, no matter how many IDs he had, or documents, they still just had to make sure everything checked out, which meant a trip to a detention center and calls to people that just happened to not be available today and searching through very lengthy databases. Still, it was better to just have his papers ready. Worse comes to worse he could always just escape. 

Everything was in order and ready. Now to make his decent through the planets atmosphere and make his landing. Shortly Glee Anselms enormous oceans came into view. Onna steered his ship toward one of the few large land masses to make his landing. Fortunately he found a public landing pad near one of Glee Anselms many tourist destinations. That should help avoid suspicion and give him an excuse for being there. 

Onna set the ships security systems, checked his gear and documents one more time and departed to rendezvous with his client. Glee Anselms reputation as a vacation spot was well earned. It’s oceans looked like liquid sapphire and the sun was comfortingly warm. Just outside the landing pad, Onna was already confronted by vendors, selling everything from frozen intoxicating beverages to hand held fans.  
“WATER WATER CLEAN WATER! ONE CREDIT”  
“GOOD FOOD! GOOD PRICE!”  
Drowning out all the shouting was several different sources of loud upbeat music. One of them a group of what looked like adolescents dancing, as people dropped currency into a box nearby. As tempting it was to go watch and make a donation, maybe even join in the dance, Onna had a job to do. 

The cantina he was meant to meet his client was within walking distance. It was also crowded with tourists from different planets and species. Which was good, because it meant he would blend in better. He found a seat at the bar. 

Of course one didn’t just waltz into a place and announce “Hello! Did anyone hire a mercenary for a potentially illegal job?” There was a code or password. In this case, Onnas signal to his client that he had arrived was a very specific and unusual drink order.

“Rancor’s breath. Easy on the syrup, one and a half shot of liquor, make it hot”. The bartender looked at Onna confused, but had no intention of asking questions.  
“Must be a Zabrak thing”, she muttered as she grabbed a glass and prepared his drink. Now to just wait for the client to give their signal.  
“There are easier ways to make yourself suffer you know. And cheaper.”  
Onna turned to the source of the voice on his right. A Nautolan, green skin, large black eyes and tentacles bound together in the back of his head.  
“Well, might as well do it in style I suppose” Onna accepted the drink from the bartender and paid her.  
“I’m Lio'lib” the Nautolan spoke cautiously. Now he had a name for his client.  
“I have somewhere more private for us to go” Lio stood up and turned. If he was trying to be inconspicuous, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. Luckily they weren’t the only people in the cantina behaving strangely. Onna suspected the bar staff and patrons were used to it. 

Onna followed through the maze of tables through a singe door onto a mid size porch open to the outside. Multiple pairs of chairs were placed about with tables between them. And a canopy hung half way between the floor; just enough to provide some shade.  
Lio sat down at one of the chairs and Onna followed suit.  
“Names Onna.”  
“Well, thanks for coming Onna. I’m glad you took my job”. Onna wasn’t quite sure, but Lio sounded fairly young and maybe a bit nervous.  
“So I’m not exactly used to this whole black market thing. I guess I tell you about the job and we get started?”  
“About that.” Onna took a sip of his drink. Surprisingly not terrible. “You do realize that what you’re offering for this kind of work isn’t exactly up to expectations right? You almost might as well asked to do it for free.”  
“Oh. Right. Well.. the job isn’t quite what I advertised.”  
As unconcerned with money Onna was, he got a little hopeful. Ships don’t repair themselves or for free after all.  
“Are you paying more?” Maybe the low offer was to attract only committed people.  
“Oh no. Well that depends on some uncontrollable factors. I mean the actual job.” Lio paused a lot, as if he was trying to think of the right word. Onna got a bit nervous himself now. It wasn’t uncommon for details on a mission to change but he still didn’t relish not knowing exactly what was happening or expected.  
“We’re not taking relief supplies anywhere.” Lois voice quickened.

“We’re breaking into an Imperial Facility”

“Uhh..”

“And stealing something.”


	2. Just a Casual Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onna and Lio discuss the mission and find out more about eachother.

The chair Lio sat in was made of weak material. The canopy overhead used an inefficient crank system. And the Zabrak sitting by him looked like he might leave at any moment. 

Actually Lio wasn’t quite sure about that last observation. He was very good at finding technical and mechanical problems and even better at solving them. Rebuild the chair to give it more structural integrity, add a few gears to the crank system of the canopy. But telling exactly what people were thinking or what they meant when they talked was not a skill he possessed. Not that he didn’t care or understand other people. It was just that he tended to get distracted and focus on the questions that kept popping into his head. Like why did this Zabrak.. Onna.. was it? Why did he have geometric facial tattoos characteristic of Mirilians? Tattoos which denote social status and specific accomplishments. 

The more important question though was why was he.. Onna.. here? Why did he accept an offer for a very dangerous job for very little pay? Lio knew he was offering too little, and there was a reason for that. 

“What do you mean steal something? From an Imperial facility?” Onnas voice snapped Lio out of his focus.

“Well yes, it’s sorta, actually it’s very complicated. “ Lio tried to to seem at ease by adjusting the band holding his tentacles together. “But I have a question for you.” In hindsight he probably should have asked this question before he blurted out the exact nature and objective of this job.  
“Why did you agree to take my offer?”

Onnas expression changed from shocked to still shocked but now also perplexed. As if he wasn’t expecting that question. Which would make sense, most people just assume a gun for hire takes a job for the money, so why ask? 

“Honestly? Sounded like you needed help.” The exact answer Onna was hoping for. Suddenly he felt much more at ease around the horned and tattooed man beside him. 

“But now I have some questions.” Onna took a surprisingly long pull from his drink. He almost made Lio wish he had ordered himself a drink. But one of the disadvantages of being able to detect chemicals, as all Nautolans can, is intoxicating drinks triggered all sorts of sensory alarms. Even now just being in proximity to the beverage Lio felt a persistent but ignorable twinge. 

“Fair enough. Ask away”  
“Why the rouse? And why offer so little money?”  
Lio took a breath.   
“I needed someone either desperate enough that they would take the money even if it meant crossing the Empire or compassionate enough that they wouldn’t let a bunch of helpless people starve. Frankly, I’m glad you’re the second type”

Onna set his drink down. Now his expression was almost blank. He stood up. Lio was nervous again. Was he about to leave? Was the answer he gave not satisfying? Was lying a bad move? 

“If we’re going to plan to break in to Imperial property we’re going to need to go somewhere more secluded than this.”   
Lio stood up too, and quickly.  
“So you’ll do it? You’ll help me?” His words almost came out in a speedy mumble.   
“Yes. But not for free. My ship doesn’t just fix itself.”   
That was good enough. Lio did have some money and could figure the rest out later. Together they walked out of the cantina. 

Outside the street was crowded but not unnavigable. As long as everyone kept moving it wasn’t too claustrophobic. But of course, every so often, much to Lios irritation, someone stopped to either talk to what must have been a long lost loved one or to look through the over priced items sold by a vendor. There are only three flavor options, how hard can it be to pick one? And that flying toy? He could make one fly farther with the junk on his desk at home. 

“Just keep walking. We’ll talk as we go” Once again Onna brought him back to reality. It really was a bad habit if his, becoming so focused on one thing he lost touch with his surroundings.  
“Shouldn’t we get somewhere private first?”  
“It’s nearly impossible to hear what one person is saying in a crowd. Or to remember what they looked like.” That made sense, the chatter from the crowd would drown out their voices.  
“So what is this facility and how do we get in?” Onna asked.   
“Well to answer the first question, it’s a scientific research and development facility and I can get us in because, well, I work there.”   
“What do you mean you work there?” Lio didn’t have to see Onnas to hear the surprise in his voice.  
“I’m an engineer, I design droids and ships particularly ones that go underwater. Before the Empire, the facility was owned by a private company but then suddenly everything became property of the Galactic Empire.”  
“Including your designs”  
“Including my designs.” For one of the very few moments in his life Lio felt absolutely right about something. “The Empire may be unstoppable, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to help make it easy to make people’s lives miserable.”   
“My parents would like you.” Onnas comment seemed out of place yet encouraging.   
“So” Onna went on “if you work there, and there your designs, which I assume you have access too, why do you need to break in?”  
“I only have access to certain areas. Since the change, everything has been compartmentalized. Once we get in, we’ll have to find a way to the other sections.”  
“And just how will we get access to those other sections?”   
“Well, to be honest, I thought we’d figure that out as we go” The surety Lio had previously felt now was gone. Science and engineering was much easier than crime.

“Look, I know most bounty hunters and scoundrels have a reputation for flying off the seat of their pants, but I like to have plans and back up plans and back up plans for my back up plans.” Lio was just about to mention something about his own father and his “plans” for a career when he noticed that Onna has slowed down and seemed very alert. 

The crowds had thinned some, making walking easier. At the same time the homes and store they walked by looked less welcoming. Bars and gates surrounded porches and large metal shutters hung over store windows. Lio now realized he had led them into one of the more dangerous parts of town. Dangerous meaning of course, poor. This actually wasn’t his first time walking through these streets. As a matter of fact he could say with some certainty that its reputation wasn’t entirely justified. As long as one was smart and safe, most people could go through here unharassed. 

Today though, they were not most people. As if on command, six people crept from the alley ways surrounding them. Each carrying a club and one, possibly their leader, blaster holsterd at his hip. 

“You look smart, so I don’t think I need to explain how this goes. Credits. Now” He was definitely the leader. Lio slowly reached for his pocket when Onna gently placed a hand on his elbow. 

“I’m not sure if you’ve figured this out or not, but I’ve never been in a fight and I do not carry enough money on me to get beat to death over.” Lios heart pounded and he felt his snack from earlier crawling up his stomach. Most of Glee Anselms organized crime was small, but its participants made up for it with brutality. There was no guarantee even if they did give over all their money they would walk away unscathed.

“We’re going to need every cent we have. Don’t worry I can handle them. If you have to, just run back to the cantina we met at.” Onna actually sounded at ease, like he might actually enjoy this.

“Perhaps you’re in shock. Perfectly understandable. So I’ll give you some time to collect your thoughts and money. To the count of ten.” The leader kept his voice loud and steady. Commanding, but not forced.

“One”

“You have a blaster on you?” Lio tried looking back to see if his path was clear. 

“Nope. I never carry a weapon in public” Onna sounded bored. Like this was nothing more than a waste of his time.

“Two” 

“What do you mean, you never carry a weapon in public?”. The one closest to Lio gripped his club tightly. Would he wait till his “boss” counted to ten?

“Folks tend to assume things when you have horns, and carrying a blaster around just confirms suspicions.”

“So how exactly do you intend to “handle this” Mr. “I like to have back up plans for my back up plans?” Being threatened was making Lio less and less nervous and more and more irritable. This was supposed to be a good day. 

“Three”

“If you know what you’re doing and prepare for the worst, improvising IS a plan.” With a kick Onna flung a rock at the hand of the thug closest to Lio, knocking the club out of his hand. 

“Guess we’re not waiting till ten” muttered Lio. Before he could run or react in anyway, 5 of the criminals charged at Onna, assuming, rightly, that he was the bigger threat. Much more of a threat than they realized. Onnas legs and hands and elbows and even his entire body moved like whips. If it weren’t for the rapid strikes to throats, knees, stomachs, and other vulnerable body parts, Lio would have thought he was dancing. Within seconds or minutes each was holding a broken limb or a bruised wind pipe. 

Lio started to feel relieved when he turned and saw the sixth thug. The leader. With his blaster, with the muzzle pointed right at his face.

“Oh f-“ With a jolt the blaster was pulled away by invisible strings from the leaders hand and right into Onnas waiting grasp who now held it trained on the leader.

“All of you. Run.” How the thugs and their leader managed to hobble away Lio didn’t know. He was still starring in disbelief at Onna.

“Blazing suns.. you’re a Jedi!”


End file.
